Not Your Enemy
by Uchiha-Yakusha101
Summary: She is the new girl who never had any true friends. He is the Heart-throb who everyone wants. She is insecure, he has a huge ego. She brings sunshine to everyone’s days, he freezes it. She has always been used, and he has too. Meeting her, he is on a miss
1. Chapter 1

**Not********Your**_Enemy_

Talking

_Thinking_

_**Inner Thinking**_

_Actions_

**Whispering **

She is the new girl who never had any true friends. He is the Heart-throb who everyone wants. She is insecure, he has a huge ego. She brings sunshine to everyone's days, he freezes it. She has always been used, and he has too. Meeting her, he is on a mission to prove that he is not her enemy, but rather someone who wants to prove that everyone isn't the same in high school.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1_: **New Girl**

I hate being new. Hate it, with a fiery, burning, passion from the sun. Just the feeling of maybe being left out or you may not fit in, or maybe everyone will hate you. If you are lucky, maybe, they will like you. But you never know for a fact. This is why I absolutely hate it! I swear I have the worst self-esteem ever. And, I owe it all to that no good, dirty-rotten, full of spoiled brats, private school. To sum it up, I was the school loser, made fun of everyday. No boys ever liked me. To top it off, I had a personal beat-me-up crew. Led by the school's most popular (and richest) girls; Karin and Ami. They went out of their way just to ruin my life. They always got away with everything, like their skirts, they bent over, you could see their thong. They always gossiped about boys. One always came up in conversation, something like Kuchima Soosaque? Something like that. The name reminds me of a duck.

Those past events led me to where I am now. The front steps of Konoha High School. I cautiously walked through the doors, to see a regular high school. Popular crowd, filled with cheerleaders and jocks galore. Nerds with glasses and snotty noses. Normal people who dress normally. Punks who looked ready to kill me. Etcetera.

As I walked through the halls, everyone turned and stared at me. Haven't they ever seen a new girl? Didn't they know it was considered RUDE to stare? I followed the handy, dandy map in my hands to the office. I knocked on the door. I heard a voice from within calling me inside.

"Ah, I am guessing you are Haruno Sakura." I noticed her looking at my hair. I held back the twitching of my eye.

"Hai."

"I am sorry, Ms. Tsunade is not in any….condition….to speak with anyone at the moment. I do have your schedule here though. Let me print it out real quick ok? It will have your locker assignment at the top with your combination. The lockers were assigned randomly." I nodded my head gathering the information. She handed me a sheet of paper. I nodded my head of thanks and she mumbled what sounded like 'good luck'. Something, I have a feeling I would need a lot of today.

**-0-NOT YOUR ENEMY-0-**

"TEME!!!!!!" A rather obnoxious blonde boy yelled while running up to his supposed 'best friend'.

"Hn." The other boy responded.

"So I just found out that there is this new girl. I found out from Shikamaru, from Kiba, from Shino, from Gaara, from Kankuro, from-"

"Hn. Dobe, get to the point."

"Oh yeah, well anyway, There is this new girl right? And apparently she is REALLY hot! She has pink hair too! Strange huh?"

"Hn."

"Oh come on Sasuke, you have to be a little bit excited at least! She is some fresh new girl for you to flirt with your undying wit and charm!"

Sasuke looked at the boy with a bored look.

"She'll take one look at me and "fall in love with me". She would pose no challenge to me. I don't see why I would be excited if I get another obsessive fan girl."

"Look on the bright side! She's hot!"

"Hn."

_Riiiiiiiing_

"C'mon teme that was the warning bell! Don't wanna be late, especially if the new girl is in our class!"

While walking to their class, the two boys obviously got winks, flirtatious waves, 'call me' notes, etc. They walked into class and took their designated seats. Naruto, being in front of the class (the teacher made him), and Sasuke alone in the back next to the window.

"Okay class, please open your textbooks to page 197 and begin reading." The teacher, Ms. Kureni instructed. A knock could be heard on the door; Ms. Kureni walked over and opened it. The students in the class looked up to see what was going on. Unfortunately, the view was blocked by their teacher. She turned around and everyone quickly resumed reading.

"Class, we have a new student. Please be kind and say hello. Everyone, this is Haruno Sakura. She just transferred here from Konoha Academy." Just like that whispers took off.

**She went to Konoha Academy? Isn't that like some really prestigious rich kid's school or something? **

**Wow, she must be really smart to go there!**

**Dang man, she's hot!**

**What a huge forehead, must be why she's smart.**

"Sakura, can you please sit next to Mr. Uchiha in the back next to the window? It seems that is the only seat left. Then open your textbook to page 197."

"Hai. Thank you." She walked to the back, noticing all the glaring coming her way. This was starting to tick her off. She is a girl with little patience after all.

"Will you guys quit glaring at me and read your freaking textbooks?! God." The Uchiha, who had been uninterested in the entire matter until now looked at the new girl for the first time. He examined her from head to toe. She had a low-cut tank-top with a sweatshirt that was unzipped. She was also wearing faded and destroyed mini-skirt that left plenty for the imagination, yet enough to keep a guy interested. What got his attention the most was her cheery blossom pink hair that reached her waist, and her emerald green eyes. He smirked to himself. He watched as she turned towards him with an angry expression on her face. He also noticed that the other guys were thinking the same thing. This girl was hot when she was mad.

She huffed, and took her seat next to Sasuke. It took her a second to calm down when she turned to Sasuke.

"Hi! I'm Sakura, what's your name?"

"Hn." She looked at him for a second.

"Fine, be a jerk and don't tell me. God." She huffed again and turned to face the front. Ms. Kureni continued to talk about the Renaissance. Sakura quickly started to jot down key notes that she said. Sasuke silently watched her out of the corner of his eye. She sighed and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay class, that's all for today. Your homework is to fill out these worksheets." Ms. Kureni passed out three worksheets for homework. As soon as she finished that the bell rang. Sakura looked to her schedule.

"Room 534, with Mr. Kakashi. Oh…that's math." The girl looked at her map, trying to figure out where her next class was located.

"Hn. Follow me. I have that class too." She looked up not expecting the Uchiha boy to even be there.

"Thanks!" She got up and the two left the classroom to go to their next class. As they walked through the hallways everyone was either staring, or glaring. He noticed she got more pissed by each passing second. This was slightly amusing. This girl was very interesting to him. She didn't cling onto his arm and didn't pester him about everything. In fact, she got _annoyed_ with him. He smirked to himself. He would never admit it, but he liked this girl.

They eventually got to their next class. Nothing important happened, considering the teacher wasn't there. They did exchange schedules, and found out they were in every, single, class together. Well, one thing did happen. This girl came up to her telling her to stay away from her _Sasuke-kun_ and Sakura told her to suck someone else's dick. She also, obviously, found out his name was Sasuke and he was the school heart-throb.

**-0-NOT YOUR ENEMY-0-**

The girl is very interesting. For one she actually told Ino off. That was very amusing to watch. She also has a nice body, a fiery temper, and best of all, she isn't obsessed with me. I showed her to the lunch room. She looked at me funny when I took out tomatoes. She took out sushi. There was something different about her though, besides the obvious. It almost seems like she is hiding something, which I wouldn't doubt. Everyone else sat down at the table.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" The dobe is so loud.

**-0- NOT YOUR ENEMY-0-**

"Hey Naruto." She smiled at him. Sakura looked around the table in confusion. One by one, each person at the table introduced themselves. First to go was Tenten, then Neji, Hinata, Sakura knew Naruto, Shikamaru, and, of course, she knew Sasuke. The group was sitting at a circular table, placing her in between Sasuke and Tenten. They immediately started chatting away. Sakura looked around and noticed a few things. One was that Hinata had a huge crush on Naruto. Tenten also had a crush on Neji. Shikamaru was very lazy but smart. And that Sasuke and Neji were similar, but at the same time they were rivals.

"Do you play any sports Sakura?" Tenten said looking over at her. Sakura snapped out of her daze and looked at Tenten.

"Yea, I play basketball and soccer."

"What positions do you play Sakura-san?" Neji questioned.

"I am a point guard and shooting guard for basketball. For soccer I can play any position, including goalie."

"That's awesome Sakura-Chan! Did you play for your other school? You must have dominated the JV courts!"

Sakura laughed. "Yeah I guess I would have dominated if I played for JV."

"What do you mean Sakura-chan? I thought you said you played for your school!"

"I did."

"I'm so confused Sakura-chan! What do you meaannnn?" Naruto complained.

"But I played varsity for both of them. I go to nationals every year for both sports. I play in Division 1. I play them both year round."

The group stared in awe at Sakura. Sasuke looked fairly amused.

"I assume you would try out for this school correct?"

"Yea I will Neji."

"Hey, Sakura?" Tenten looked over at Sakura smirking. She looked back expectantly.

"What say you and I play Neji and Sasuke? We are the best girls, they are the best boys." Sakura smirked.

"I'm fine with it, as long as they aren't too scared."

"Hn. We will do it in gym." Sasuke smirked.

"You all need to stop with all the smirking. It's getting creepy!"

"Hn dobe." The bell rang signaling the next class, which coincidentally was gym, for the entire group.

Sakura and Tenten walked over to the middle of the court where the guys were waiting for them. They called Naruto over to throw the tip-off. Naruto threw the ball up, Neji threw the ball to Sasuke after successfully getting the ball first, and the game was off. Sasuke dribbled the ball quickly towards the basket; with what he thought was an open lane. Suddenly, Sakura came out of nowhere and stole the ball from him, and threw the ball to Tenten who was open on the other side of the court and she made a layup, scoring the first point for the girls. The guys on the sideline cheered while the girls booed. Neji quickly passed the ball to Sasuke who dribbled the ball down the court. He passed it to Neji who faked Tenten out, but when Sakura came on him, he passed it to Sasuke who took and 3-pointer and scored. The score was 2-3, the boys. The game continued back and forth, the girls would score, and the boys would score after. There was one minute left in the game and it was tied; 43-43. Sakura was dribbling down the court. She faked out Neji, and continued dribbling down the court. Sasuke skillfully placed himself in-between her and Tenten and the basket. She dribbled towards him and made him come out to defend her. By this time Neji recovered and was on Tenten. Out of nowhere, Tenten cut towards the basket. Sakura saw this and quickly passed the ball to Tenten who turned to the basket and quickly made the two-pointer. 45-43. The guys quickly ran down the court, the passed it quickly between themselves weaving with the ball. This confused the girls, and while they were confused Sasuke took another three-pointer and swooshed it making the score 46-45 just as the buzzer rang.

Sakura looked at Tenten. They both were disappointed with the score. But there is always next time. It was also only one point. Sakura walked over to Sasuke to congratulate him. He noticed her walking over to him a smirked.

"Coming over to give me a congratulatory kiss?"

"Ha, in your dreams Uchiha!" Sakura retorted.

"You are right. I just met you and I already dream about you." Sasuke smirked at her.

"Well you can go ahead and KEEP dreaming, because that is all you will ever do."

"Hn, we will see about that, won't we?" That boy just kept on smirking.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Sakura left the (to her) annoying Uchiha boy to go flirt with some guy. Sasuke watched the girl as she left. _She is something else. _He thought. He was so caught up with watching Sakura that he didn't even notice Ino groping him, until he left.

The girls left earlier than the boys to go get changed. They walked into the changing rooms. A few girls like Ino, Ami, Karin, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata decided to take a shower. After they finished the girls stepped out and dried themselves off. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were in different sections of the shower area, so they were far from their nemeses.

"Hey Sak, we were thinking about chilling after school, you in?" Tenten asked her newly required friend.

"Yeah sure, as long at my…parents…are ok with it." She said smiling. The girls exchanged cell phone numbers so they could call each other after school.

"Usually the guys join us, so don't go crazy when you see Sasuke."

"Oh, and you are telling _me _this? Tenten I see you staring at Neji probably thinking,-"She started dancing around, "Oh _Neji, _I love you _soooooo _much!" She drawled Neji's name out for emphasis

"Shut up Sakura! I do not!" Tenten yelled back.

Sakura laughed at her friend "Then why are you laughing Tenten-_Chan_?" The three girls, two laughing and one blushing, left to go to the mall.

**-0- NOT YOUR ENEMY -0-**

"So what do you guys think about the new girl?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. Interesting, I guess."

"She seems not very troublesome."

"Very responsible"

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT HER?! SHE'S A HOTTIE!" Naruto yelled. The dense boy couldn't tell that all three of them were thinking the same thing, but they have this thing called pride and ego, that prevented such thought from coming out of their mouths.

"Oh by the way guys, the girls are going shopping and want to know if we want to go." Naruto said while closing his cell phone after receiving a text from Tenten.

"Sure." Neji replied.

"It's troublesome but ok."

"How about you Sasuke?"

"I don't know."

"Sakura is going to be there Sasuke." Naruto winked at Sasuke.

"Your point?" Naruto glared at him.

"Fine, I'll go, but it isn't because Sakura is going to be there." _Even though that IS why you are going…__**Shut up **__Just saying…_

"Sure teme, we all believe that." Naruto nudged Sasuke.

* * *

So, i'm just tryong out new things, i dont know how far i'll get with this, its more of like a OOOO, but idkkk

nte the title, MIGHT have something to do with the song not your enemy by jesse mccartney, and the story like MIGHT have something to do with the song....lol


	2. UPDATE

HELLO ALL!

This is just a let you know, I've completely re-started and created a new account

I have started to re-write my story "A Twist In My Story"

My new account is Uchiha-Yaku-Chan

SOOOOO that means GO AND READ CHAPTER ONE of TWIST!

And review it's awesomeness

I love you all 3 and thanks for understanding my need of new-ness

-Yaku-chan :D


End file.
